Viva La Vida
by Billyjenkinsmith
Summary: Mello's POV. Mention of Lemon, BEWARE! I don't own Death Note


My third fic! Be kind ._. Mention of a lemon, but not much more than that.

_

* * *

I used to rule the world _  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word _  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone _  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

I ruled the world with an iron fist. My mafia and I conquered everything. My Matt followed me wherever I went, thinking he went unnoticed. I was the fear in everyone's eyes. I was invincible. In my mind.

_I used to roll the dice_  
_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_ Listen as the crowd would sing:_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!_"

We had long since defeated Kira, with Matty's help (that little technical nerd, I called him). Now, it was just us, and that freaky albino, Near. But he was no longer a problem because I ruled the world. In my mind.

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand _  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I was jolted out of my train of thought by a bump in the road. I was still driving that truck with Kira's bitch in the back. We would get him this time, I knew it. Matt and I had set up a clever plan. He created a diversion while I took Takada.

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

My mafia was long gone, up in flames in my explosion that left half of my skin a mangled mess. I glanced at it in the mirror. Disgusting. Though Matt would always touch it so softly and call me beautiful. I hated that.

_For some reason I can't explain _  
_Once you go there was never _  
_Never an honest word _  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

Back into my thoughts, I imagined a world ruled by us, my Matt and I. Both lovers and friends. He'd been there through everything, even saved me after I foolishly blew myself up. It was the only way out, I'd explained to him, and he'd just smile and shake his head as he bandaged me.

_It was the wicked and wild wind _  
_Blew down the doors to let me in._  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums _  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

But now, my thoughts are fading to the present once again. I take a glance at the TV and see Matt standing with his hands in the air. **Dumbass!** I thought. **You weren't supposed to get caught! No bother...They'll let you go for questioni**- And then my world crashed down. I saw the bullets rain down upon him, every single one. They shot him everywhere but his head. They made him suffer. Blood cascaded over his favorite shirt, and he fell, dead. My Matty. Dead.

_Revolutionaries wait _  
_For my head on a silver plate _  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string _  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

My breath caught in my throat.** Matt, I got you k-killed...I'm s-sorry...** I could barely stifle a sob. I needed to be tough for this case to be solved. I had to go on...without my Matty. I would rule this world in his stead, never forgetting who got me here, who kept me alive.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

I could hear bells in my head. I just couldn't concentrate on the mission ahead of me, knowing my Matt...My Mail was gone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I pounded on the steering wheel and howled out a cry that could be heard by anyone.

_For some reason I can't explain _  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name _  
_Never an honest word _  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

That's when I felt it. That stabbing pain in my chest. That bitch Takada must have had a piece of the Death Note with her all along...My life would soon end, just like Matt's had. I leaned over the steering wheel, trying my best to just hold on, just a little longer. Images of Matt flew through my head. Images of us fighting, making love, cuddling, giggling over his stupid games, and finally, our last day together. We knew this would be it, that we would be victorious. I snickered. I guess we were wrong.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

Finally, I couldn't take the pain anymore, and I collapsed in a heap of tears and sweat. I would soon my joining my Matty. **M-Matt...Mail...I'm coming to m-meet you, I promise. I promised I'd n-never leave you...** I guess it was time to make good on that promise, I thought, as I slowly closed my eyes and let death overtake me.

_For some reason I can't explain _  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_ Never an honest word _  
_But that was when I ruled the world  
_


End file.
